La Historia de nosotros
by Junengrey
Summary: Miyako recuerda acontecimienmtos de su pasado , y encuentra sentimientos en ellos , de alguien que la quiere , pero , tendran que afrontar problemas como todas las parejas Kenyako
1. Recuerdos de un ayer

-"Querido diario , ya ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que derrotamos a Malonmyotismon , 2 años se van a cumplir , estoy estudiando en el ultimo año de secundaria , hace tiempo que no me junto con los chicos , y hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo a el ... despues de aquel día"

-Una chica estaba en su habitacion sentada en su escritorio , cerro su diario y comenzo a recordar-

3 de enero del año 2003 flashback

Todos los Niños elegidos y sus familiares organizaron una fiesta , para celebrar la derrota de la oscuridad y la maldad ,  
Yolei estaba sentada en uno de los tantos asientos de el lugar donde se celbrava el festin , y una chica se sento a su lado ... Jun ... amiga de su hermana y de ella despues de todo se conocían desde hace mucho , mucho antes de que Yolei fuera una niña elegida.

-¿te sucede algo?- interrogo Jun  
-...si- respondio despues de todo Jun leía la mente de Yolei a la perfección .  
-me diras?-pregunto o más bien ..ordeno la mayor de los motomiyas  
-es sobre ...T.K- respondio la labanda  
-¿que ocurrio?-  
-le dije todo lo que sentía por e... que estaba enamorada de el pero el...me rechazo- dijo al fin la chica de los anteojos  
-veraz...siento mucho esto , pero , quizas , Takaishi san , no sea el muchacho indicado para tí..-decía la pelipunta.  
-¿como lo sabes?-pregunto deprimida Miyako  
-sabes , tu siempres estas en la luna y no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor , deberías poner más atencion , ademas Takaishi san , no es el unico chico lindo en el mundo ,...piensa en lo que te dije.-se retira

Yolei queda nuevamente sola , en eso un joven se le acerca , el peliazul de ojso azules Ken ichijoujui ...

-Yolei...tengo que hablar contigo -dijo un tanto avergonzado  
..de que ?-pregunto la ingenua peliviolacea  
- ¿me acompañas...porfabor?-pidio aun más timido Ken

-fueron uno de los balcones , del lujoso lugar , las estrellas hacían del cielo un escenario perfecto para la escena.

...y? que pasa ken?..pregunto ella  
-...quiero..yo...balbuseaba este...tu me gustas .Yolei san  
- ella quedo de piedra , muy sorprendida , sin palabras , ante esto ...

-no debi decirtelo..es mejor que me vaya- se retira  
-Yolei no reaccionaba en eso llega T.K y la encuentra así.

-Yolei ... perdoname ..por haberte rechazado ..es que yo ..no se lo que .. siento ...todavía ni por ti ni por nadie -intentaba decir el rubio.

-pero YoLEI , Se fue del lugar sin escucharlo , lo ignoro , y se fue de la fiesta

-fin del flashback

ella salio del apartamento en donde vivía , desahacerse de los pensamientos.

continuara


	2. Rencuentro con el amor y las rivalidades

Capitulo 2

-La hora de afrontar los sentimientos

-"¿Por que le dije a Takeru que estaba enamorada de el, ¿realmente me gustaba?"

-caminaba confundida la niña de cabello violeta , si antes usaba gafas redondas enormes , estas fueron reemplazadas por lentes de contacto , Su cabello ya no llevaba una pañoneta , si no un simple cintillo negro , su ropa era normal , vestido celeste , como para verano , hacía mucha calor en Odaiba , en eso ante ella aparece una Joven de cabello lacios , color rojiso cobre , muy opaco , ojos cafes , Miyako , al principio no lo distinguio pero despues de un momento ..menciono incluzo su nombre.

-Jun-alcansó a pronunciar  
-Miyako san-hace mucho tiempo que no te veía!!! que tal estas?  
-...bien...supongo...-dijo sin animos , despues de todo no quería recordar nada de el pasado ,con escepción de alguién.  
-Miyako...tengo que hablar contigo ahora ya!-dijo decidida Jun al ver el taciturno rostro de la labanda.  
-..si..-asintio con los animos de una tortuga , la aludida

-..es sobre Ken-dijo con un tanto de angustia Jun, para luego continuar- el sigue pensando en tí ...veras , el , no ah parado de pensar en tí , pero , hay alguien quien quiere quedarce con el , y ella es , ...tu amiga Hikari.

-estas mintiendo-dijo aungustiada Inoue-Hikari no es así

-en eso de tras de Jun se ven 2 personas Ken y Hikari -ken tenía el cabello más largo que la ultima vez , su vestimenta era negra , y sus ojos que antes eran normales , ahora estaban un tanto delineados , esos mismos ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver a Miyako , sus mejillas se volvieron rojizas y se acerco a donde se encontraba Miyako y Jun .

-Hola..-dijo con su varonil y timida Voz el peliazul.  
-Hola...-respondio igual de timida pero femeinamente Miyako.  
-Hola. .-tambien saludo Jun , con voz neutra

-Se acerco Hikari con una mirada desafiante a Miyako ...

-Tu no lo mereces, ¿por que te fuiste?!-le reprochaba Hikari con furia.

-Hikari..detente...-Dijo con indecición Ken.  
-¿QUIERES CALLARTE?-le dijo Jun a Hikari con una furia de demonio que los dejo a los 3 callados , a continuacion Jun Tomo en brazo a Hikari y se la llevo a vista y paciencia de los que estaban presentes.

-SUELTAME PELOPINCHO!!!!!- gritaba furioza Hikari!  
-no hasta que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe-respondía con antipatía simple Jun.

-Mientras Miyako y Ken las miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía-articulo la frase con exito Ken.

-si...¿como haz estado?-pregunto Miyako

-Sin embargo Ken permanecio en silencio , le tomo la mano a Miyako y la miraba a los ojos con calidez , los nervios y el silencio mesclado con los latidos del corazon se hicieron presente en esta muy conmovedora escena.

-Miyako...yo no eh dejado de sentir , lo que te dije en ese tiempo..pero...si no me daz una respuesta ahora , puede que me vaya con.-

-...Ken..eh estado pensando y...realmente , yo no eh podido dejar de pensar en tí , pero , perdona si te pregunto ¿tu Hikari...son..digo...este..no vios?-articulo con dificultad ella.

-no ...aún no , pero , ella se me ah declarado y no le eh dado una respuesta-dijo el peliazul con honestidad.

...hubo un silencio que atormentaba , en eso Miyako se acerco más y más a Ken , hasta que poso con suavidad sus labios contra los de el , en una suave caricia , que provoco un sonrojo conmovedor en las majillas de Ken y además acentuo la manera enamorada en la que el le Miraba , puez sí , ante los ojos de cualquiera eso era amor.

-se fueron de la mano hasta que aparecio frente a ellos Takeru.

y dijo en voz alta

-Miyako...eh cambiado de opinion.

continuara


	3. Embosacada de celoz

Jun lo que quiere hacer es q ken y Yolei esten juntos , y hikari si esta de tras de Ken así que continuare muajajajajaja

3er capitulo ... la protegida de la muchacha principe..

-este...yo..lo siento por que ...yo ahora ya tome otra decición-dijo al fin Miyako

-crees que me voy a dar por vencido ?- pregunto Takeru

-deberías-dijo serie Ichijouji

-tu no te metas-respondio altanero el rubio

-me meto cuando quiero , si quieres pelear por mi bien

Justo cuando Takeru estaba a punto de golpearle , aparece alguien que le detiene el brazo

-retiro a Hikari para que no estorbe y ahora aparece otro estorbo-decía la recién llegada Jun Motomiya.

-sueltame pelopincho!!!!!-gritaba el rubio

-No-decía neutral la muchacha

-se lo dire a mi hermano!!!-gritaba

-haz lo que quieras , a mi tu hermano me es irrelevante-decía con una naturalidad y tranquilidad inquietante.

-Jun le había dicho la verdad a Miyako , Hikari estaba enamorada de Ken , no obstante no se había enterado de que a Takeru le gustaba Miyako , y ¿por que ahora?.

-Mira niñito , ya pasó la vieja ahora puedes irte-decía Jun

-esto no se va a quedar así , ya lo veran!!!-se retiraba el joven Takaishi.

-Espero que esten bien-

-Muchas gracias Jun-decía Miyako

-denada Miyako san-respondía

-en la tarde Miyako caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria en la que estudiaba ,se dispuso a abrir su casillero y encontro una nota.

"te esperare en el patio , donde esta la pileta ...ken"

-pero había algo raro en la nota , aún así Miyako decide ir ingenuamente...llego al lugar citado , se sento en la pileta a esperar , en eso llegan 5 chicas , dispuestas a golpearle.

-no permitire que te quedes con Ken tu lo abandonaste - decía la muchacha canela , era una de las 5 chicas , ella era Hikari.

-Pero Hikari que haces?!-cuestionaba la labanda con angustia

-me estoy asegurando el terreno niñita , así que preparate a recivir una paliza que jamaz olvidaras-dicho eso Hikari toma un bate dispuesta a golpear a su ex amiga , pero en eso aparece una sombra , alguien detiene el bate con la mano.

-Jun!!!-exclamo con furia Hikari.

-Realmente tengo que ir donde tu vayas , estas múy desprotegida Miyako-san-

-Gracias-respondía Miyako.

-jejejejejeje , tu creees que vaz a poder , chicos ataquen-ordeno Hikari.

de por ahí salen más chicos dispuestos a pelear contra Jun.

-Ja! veo que haz traido a tus admiradores , no puedo creer que seas tan patetica!!!-decía sarcasticamente Jun.

los chicos se le tiraron , pero Jun se patadas y puñetes dejo en estado K.O a todos .

-Miyako san , ve por Ken , el te esta esperando a la salida de esta preparatoria.-ordeno Jun

-Si-respondio decididi Miyako.

las chicas que se disponían a detener a Miyako fueron arrazadas por los golpes de Jun , mientras Miyako corría hasta el lugar indicado por la mayor de los Motomiya.

Ella llegó y encontro a Un ken lastimado , hecho Girones.

-¿quien te hizo esto?!-pregunto asuatada Miyako

-fue...fue...-ken se desmalla

CONTINUARA!!!


End file.
